


uhhh a reddie angst oneshot

by homosexual_screaming



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, richie almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_screaming/pseuds/homosexual_screaming
Summary: what if pennywise messed with richie as eddie lmao





	uhhh a reddie angst oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> so quick tw, sonia is mentioned and ab*se is implied, and eddie says some Very Mean Things to richie so b careful

"Eds! Eds, thank  _ God.  _ I thought you were dead meat!" 

Richie laughs with joyous relief and wraps Eddie in a tight hug, holding him like there's no tomorrow. In his head, he worries that it might actually be the case. Eddie stays limp, not pushing him away, but not hugging back, either.

Richie pulls away and begins to walk to search for the rest. Eddie follows. He's sluggish, almost zombie-like. It throws Richie off a bit. Eddie tends to be reluctant, sure, but not usually like this.

"You doin' alright, Spaghetti? You look like your mom after I-"

"Shut  _ up. _ "

Richie laughs it off. Eddie's fine, he's acting like himself.

"You know you love me, dear." He winks and continues to walk. Eddie doesn't.

"No.  _ Shut. Up. _ " 

"...Huh?"

Richie turns to face Eddie, his brows knit together. Eddie isn't typically this aggressive. Did he say something wrong? Did IT get Eddie? He feels fear bubble up in his stomach like toxic waste, churning and making him want to vomit.

"Did I fucking stutter-"

"-Bad wording-"

"- _ SHUT UP! _ "

Richie stops short, any witty comments fleeing from his mind, emptying it of anything except panic. Eddie's face is crimson and angry.

"All you ever fucking do is joke around! Can you take anything seriously for  _ once  _ in your life? For fuck's sake! I fucking  _ hate _ you, but you never seem to get it through that thick goddamned skull of yours! I wish IT killed you!"

Richie almost does vomit. He's silent; spending all his energy he'd normally use to speak on keeping back the hot tears in his eyes.

"You– you don't mean that-"

"Yes, I fucking do. You're just too stupid to see it."

Richie closes his eyes, balling his fists. 

"Then… then if that's how you feel, just go! Fucking– leave me alone! I never want to see your stupid face again!" His voice breaks; cracks, and he can't hold back his tears anymore. They fall freely down his cheeks, as if a dam has burst in his tear ducts.

He sinks to the ground and buries his face in his knees, unable to look at Eddie anymore. He knows it'll only hurt more if he does.

Eddie, however, walks closer. His body becomes deformed, his skin paling, his eyes yellowing, until he's standing above Richie and in his "true" form. Pennywise.

It looms above Richie's sobbing body like a thunderstorm. It opens its mouth, grinning, preparing to feast. Richie doesn't notice. It's just about to chow down, but–

_ THWACK! _

Eddie's inhaler bounces off of Pennywise and clatters to the floor. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, ASSHOLE!" He screams. 

Richie's head snaps up and he locks eyes with Pennywise. Before it can turn on Eddie, he sweeps his legs underneath its own, effectively knocking it over. Eddie rushes to him and helps him stand. 

"Come on! We have to go!" He shouts, tugging Richie's arm. Richie doesn't budge.

"Do you hate me?"

Eddie freezes for a second, but resumes tugging on Richie's arm exasperatedly. "We don't have time for this!"

Richie still doesn't move. "You hate me!"

Eddie stops, turning to face him. "Of fucking course I don't hate you! You're the best fucking thing that's ever happened to me! But we do  _ not _ have time to talk about this!"

Richie lets himself be pulled away.

—

They're sitting on the couch, quiet, just coexisting together, before Richie speaks.

"Hey, Eds?" 

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, remember all those years ago, when IT got me?"

Eddie shudders. He remembers it all too well. But… oh. He hasn't asked what it said to him.

"...Yeah. I do. Why?"

"Well… it said some shit. While it looked like you."

"Fuck." Eddie turns to face him, the couch creaking under his weight. "What did it say?"

"It said… it said you hate me. That I can't ever take anything seriously. That I'm too stupid to take a hint and realize that you…" He trails off, looking away, and Eddie's heart about shatters then and there.

"Richie. Richie, look at me." Richie complies, trying to avoid eye contact. Eddie reaches forward and cups his face in his hands.

"I said it then, and I'll say it again now. You are, and always have been, the best thing that has ever happened to me. You taught me things my mother never could, no matter how crass those things may be. You taught me that it's okay to be dirty, and that it's not okay to force your kid into tiny clothes and tell them who they can and can't hang out with. You taught me how to  _ live. _ "

Richie stays silent, but leans into the touch, looking up a bit and Eddie continue.

"Richie, I…" Eddie takes a breath, steeling himself. "I love you. I have for a really long time, and… I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

The silence in the air is thick and covers them like a weighted blanket. 

But then they're kissing. They're kissing, and it's the best thing Eddie has ever felt, and Richie seems to be having similar thoughts, because his eyes are closed and he's grappling onto Eddie like he's the last thing he'll ever touch. Fireworks are going off in Eddie's head, loud and bright and utterly exhilarating. 

They stay silent when they pull away, panting a bit, letting the moment sink in.

Richie takes Eddie's hand and kisses his knuckles. He speaks first.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me bc i fixed it love u


End file.
